Cada Vez
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Seto Kaiba padece insomnio, una de tantas noches le da por recordar la causa del mismo, esa silueta que se mueve en la cama, ese perro desaliñado al que ama tanto** Seto X Joey


Una vez más despertó a mitad de la noche, o de la madrugada, o lo que fuera, el punto es que, había noches que este maldito y terriblemente encantador insomnio lo asaltaba... ¿y todo por qué? Miro a su alrededor, pálida, la luz lunar no iluminaba lo suficiente, así que estiro su brazo y encendió la luz de su lámpara de noche y volvió a girarse. Ahí, de medio, lado y abrazado a una almohada una silueta soñaba a pierna suelta con un hilito de baba recorriendo la comisura de su labio inferior hacia su mejilla, cabello desaliñado, cara brillosa, algunos ronquidos, leves, no muy sonoros, pero salían haciendo que de pronto, la silueta respingara un poco... Seto sonrió con sinceridad, Joey era un verdadero desastre, una calamidad del atractivo chico del día, nada, del sensual hombre de la tarde-noche, nada... Este era el perro echado que le provocaba insomnio, al que adoraba, el que era solo para sí, ese hermoso espectáculo del que nadie más podría disfrutar, ni si quiera Joey mismo, se enorgulleció de notar que su amor era de verdadera calidad, por momentos sintió ganas de abrazarle y besarle, pero lo despertaría, así que sólo se contuvo y siguió mirándolo, hasta que sintió que no dormiría por un buen rato y lo común en esos casos era ponerse a pensar

-¿cómo llegué yo a gustar tanto de ti Wheeler?- se pregunto con una sonrisa al recordar la forma en que se dio cuenta...

_*Flashback*_

_El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba los pajarillos cantaban y… ¡Ouh! Seto Kaiba estaba de mal humor, todos lo miraron bufar de coraje; ¿que había provocado este humor es el CEO más importante de Japón? ¡Un sueño! O mas bien "el sueño" si, el mismo sueño, otra vez..._

_En este sueño Duke Deblin entraba al salón de clases con un ramo de rosas, se dirigía al pupitre del rubio y le declaraba su amor al que Joey correspondía aceptando las flores, acto seguido Deblin le robaba un beso de los labios de ¡SUPERRO! ¡ese cínico! _

_-Espera... ¿Cómo que Mi PERRO? Haber, recapitulemos- pensó tomando sus cosas y subiendo a su limo -primero. ¿Por qué soñé eso? Segundo, ¿por que aún recuerdo el sueño? Tercero, ¿por qué quiero cortarle la yugular a Deblin? Cuarto. ¿Como Wheeler acepto? Quinto. ¿Por qué me importa? Sexto mataré a Wheeler por estar en mis sueños- ese último no era parte del tema, pero igual pensaba hacerlo_

_Después de hacerse mil preguntas más, analizarlas, rectificar, eliminar variables, modificar cuestiones y mil cuestiones más llegó a una tétrica conclusión._

_Primera, odiaba a Duke Deblin por pretender a Wheeler y segunda... -¡oh diablos! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me gusta el perro!- se dijo o se maldijo a sí mismo por aceptar esa posibilidad... ¿Cómo se lo diría a Mokuba? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Porque Joey era hombre, a pesar de su silueta delgada y apariencia frágil era tan hombre como el que más, por lo tanto, el era gay... y ahí otra cuestión, y ¿qué tal sí Wheeler no era gay? Mil preguntas lo asaltaban. Bufó por enésima vez esa mañana sintiendo ganas de estrangular a quien fuera que le diera un motivo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Se levanto de la cama sonriendo por todas las dudas que tenía en un primer momento, suspiro, era obvio que no dormiría esa noche así que se dirigió a la mesita que su novio usaba como escritorio, abrió la sencilla notebook que desempataba con todo el armatoste supertecnológico que el poseía y se seguía preguntando cómo, teniendo toda la tecnología que Seto pudiera darle a su disposición, seguía usando esa porquería que daba vergüenza, dejando ver el display, en la imagen Joey estaba sentado en la banca de algún parque con Serenity a su lado y Mokuba en sus piernas ofreciéndole algodón de azúcar azul y detrás de ellos estaba él recargado en la banca entre Serenity y Wheeler mirando a su hermano jugar con Joey, sonrió de nuevo cuando la escena vino a su mente

_*Flashback*_

_Hacía más o menos un mes Seto Kaiba se había descubierto no sólo gay sí no interesado en Wheeler, hacia unos días le había dicho a Mokuba de lo que creía sentir, y su expresión o falta de la misma le había dejado atónito, y la respuesta de Mokuba "-y bien... ¿Qué dijo Joey-?" lo dejo perplejo, y aun mas lo molesto que se puso Moky cuando le confesó que aun no le había dicho nada a Wheeler…_

_Cerró los ojos terminando de arreglar su cabellera -¿tan obvio soy?- se pregunto notando lo bien que se veía, claro, ese día Mokuba lo había convencido de salir con sus amigos a un parque de diversiones de KC Joey incluido para celebrar el cumple del rubio su hermana venía para pasarla con Joey_

_Bajó y el chibi estaba esperándolo, pronto estaban en camino, al parque al llegar Moky corrió a felicitar a su amigo y al soltarlo se encontró con un Joey atractivo, en sus pies unos tenis deportivos, unos jeans ajustados negros pegaditos a sus piernas, playera negra, ojos cafés y rostro blanco enmarcado por una hermosa, dorada y brillante cabellera sedosa y algo rebelde, casi lucía angelical con era sonrisa que le dedicaba a Moky, se querían, eso era bueno, Mokuba se llevaba bien con su futuro cuñado, decidieron descansar un poco en una de las bancas, se acercó a darle la mano al chico del cumpleaños, pero no pudo más que alzar la cabeza en señal de saludo y Joey le devolvió una sencilla, pero no menos hermosa sonrisa en señal de tregua._

_Serenity se sentó en una banca bajo un enorme árbol del centro del parque, Joey se sentó junto a ella para recibir su regalo, un camafeo en forma de corazón. Mokuba se acercó corriendo agitado mientras se sentaba, a falta de espacio, en las piernas de Joey y le daba a comer el algodón de azúcar mientras Seto observaba todo tras ellos con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, fue ahí que se escucho un "click" al que no prestó mucha atención, más por instinto giro a ver que Gardner guardaba su cámara digital._

_*fin del Flashback*_

sonrió al recordar que ese día no había apartado la vista de Wheeler, por dentro agradeció que Gardner hubiese tomado era foto, que ahora Joey presumía como foto familia y en menor escala, tenía en su camafeo, ahora eran una familia, a la obvia excepción de Serenity que vivía con su madre, pero ahora Joey era más feliz de lo que había soñado, Seto se sabía responsable de eso y le hacía sentir orgulloso, recordó entonces la burda forma en que dio por iniciada su relación con Joey de una manera burda pero muy al estilo Kaiba

_*Flashback*_

_Todo ese mes había estado muy extraño, en ese tiempo había notado que no era simple gusto o atracción por Joseph sí no, que realmente estaba enamorado, o eso le había dicho Mokuba y su psicóloga y Yami, que había notado su cambio de humor y la forma en que peleaba casi a muerte con Duke, a demás de tanta preocupación en ocasiones innecesaria, pero que en este caso era perfectamente justificada, Joey aún no llegaba, era normal que llegará tarde, pero… saltarse toda una clase, eso no era de Joey, sobretodo en su calidad de becado, su corazón latía agitadamente como presintiendo algo malo. La primera clase finalizó y no llegaba, su respiración estaba agitada –"¿qué le pasa a Wheeler que no llega?"- se preguntaba en su mente y mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza, la segunda clase término y el profesor de la tercera no llegaba, así que iría a buscarlo._

_Se levanto una vez todos sus útiles estaban guardados y su laptop en su estuche se levanto y a punto estaba de caminar cuando Joey apareció por la puerta, en vista de que no había profesor esta clase Yugi corrió hacia él, que parecía cansado, pero no le permitiría a ese enano tocar a su cachorro, así que adelantándose tomo de los hombros a un débil Wheeler que se desplomó por segundos en sus brazos, provocando un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, Joey reacciono apenado  
- Kaiba- reconoció Wheeler a quien lo había ayudado –de… déjame- acoto agitado_

_-¿qué te pasó? ¿Por que llegaste a está hora? ¿si sabes qué hora es?- pregunto Kaiba en tono serio sin soltarle en ningún momento provocando la turbación de todos._

_En especial se ganó una mueca rara de Joey que se incorporó mientras Seto hacia sus preguntas, nadie entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado Kaiba -¿qué te pasa Kaiba?- le pregunto haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás -te gusto o que te pasa?-  
-¿tu gustarme Wheeler, que crees que estoy ciego?- respondió de lo más tranquilo mientras Joey se giraba molesto –por su puesto, después de analizarlo, creo que es amor, o enamoramiento, no estoy seguro pero respóndeme tu primero que carajos te paso que no viniste a las primeras clases-_

_-es la peor declaración que eh escuchado Kaiba- respondió Joey ruborizado evadiendo los cuestionamientos de Kaiba, pero contento de escuchar a su enemigo mientras todos en el salón reían como si ya esperaran aquello_

_*fin del Flashback*_

Seto se sonrió de nuevo al preguntarse -¿tan obvios éramos? Creo que tú y yo fuimos los últimos en darnos cuenta-  
Miró de nuevo la silueta en su cama despilfarrada, sonriendo. Cerro la notebook y luego pensó _–"sí que fue la peor declaración del mundo"-_ se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción –"pero funcionó y estas aquí"-  
una mueca amarga apareció en su rostro al tiempo que recordaba la forma en que había llegado Joey a vivir a esa casa, lo disfrutaba y agradecía que fuera tan rápido, pero las circunstancias no habían sido las más adecuadas. Cerro sus ojos al recordar el por que de que su Joey viviera ahí

_*Flashback*  
_

Ese día por la tarde y después de dejar a Joey en su trabajo, en un restaurant donde era mesero, canceló todo y fue directo a la mansión Kaiba para informarle a Mokuba la buena nueva, sabía que su hermano estaría feliz pues se veía que quería mucho al rubio, suspiro contento por enésima ocasión, ya que lo pensaba desde que se supo enamorado del ojiamelado suspiraba y sonreía más a menudo.

Al llegar a casa encontró a Mokuba en la estancia comiendo algunas golosinas

-buenas tardes Moky- saludo amable a su hermanito provocando un respingo

-hermano... No te esperaba a esta hora... ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el menor de los Kaiba desacostumbrado a ver a su hermano a era hora entre semana sin embargo corrió a abrazarlo feliz de verle

-sí Mokuba, pasó algo muy importante- dijo con una mueca de sonrisa -se trata del perro- continuo dejando la gabardina y el maletín en las manos del mayordomo

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor -¡YA TE LE DECLARASTE!- abrazo con fuerza a su hermano -¡Felicidades! Ya te habías tardado- finalizó dando un golpecillo leve al costado

-Pues sí- respondió sonriente Kaiba con una luz es sus ojos que Mokuba nunca había visto –pues ya lo hice y vez, ya tengo novio... ¡Qué raro! ¿no?-

Después de una larga charla con Mokuba decidieron darle una sorpresa visitando a Joey a la mañana siguiente. Así que eso hicieron; a la mañana siguiente a las 8:00 en punto estaban en, sí se podía llamar así, la casa de Joey, fue Kaiba quien tocó la puerta y quién lo recibió fue un hombre de mediana edad, oloroso a alcohol con increíble parecido a Joey, su padre, supuso

-¿está Joseph?- pregunto secamente Kaiba

-¿quién lo busca?- pregunto el hombre dejando salir de su boca el tufo de la cerveza

-Seto Kaiba- respondió frío, ese hombre no le gustaba, la idea de sacar a Joey de ahí de pronto cruzó por su mente, eso era una guerra de miradas, cada uno haciéndolo de forma más fría cada vez

En eso Joey salió detrás de su padre –¡Seto! pasa, papá ya está el desayuno- dijo con algo de temor

Sin embargo al ver al chibi Joey se retracto -mejor vamos a otro lado- corrigió, no permitiría a Mokuba ver a un hombre borracho

-si lo dices por mi prefiero pasar, regálame un vaso con agua- intervino el pequeño adolecente, no por morbo, pero tenía curiosidad de conocer la casa de su nuevo cuñado

Seto se abrió paso sin pedir permiso -todo bien _"amor"-_ dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra para que su padre supiera que Joey no estaba sólo, acto seguido le dio un beso dulce en la melilla

Joey, que había estado lavando los platos, así que se seco las manos extrañado del trato de Kaiba -no lo sé, dímelo tú- enarco la ceja extrañado

-sí, Mokuba y yo quisimos darte una sorpresa, vamos- las palabras eran dirigidas al rubio, pero su mirada luchaba aun, de reojo con la del "señor Wheeler" - pasaremos el día juntos, nuestro primer día como pareja-

Joey reaccionó extrañado pero su padre intervino

-ya sabía que tenías que ser marica- dijo burlista el ebrio ente -pero al menos resultaste de caché-

-por favor disculpen a mi padre- dijo tratando e disculpar la actitud de su progenitor

-¡hay si!- el señor Wheeler agudizo la voz y entrecerró la mirada –ya hablo la mariquita, si tienes toda la pinta de puto ¡jajaja!- se burla mientras el rubio mantiene la mirada gacha avergonzado

-¡papá!- trato de pacificar a su padre el rubio –vete a dormir, luego hablamos-

–¡cállate mariconcito! ¡Que se acostumbre tu marido a su suegro!- El hombre le soltó senda bofetada a la mejilla izquierda del rubio -¡Porque seguro la nena eres tu- finalizo burlón dejando en la comisura del rubio un hilito de salngre

El rubio solo se mordió el labio, no iba a hacerle nada a su padre, pero le humillaba que Seto y Mokuba estuviesen presentes viendo aquel espectáculo

Pero Seto no lo permitiría, nadie lastimaría más a Joey y se lo juro en ese instante, con un golpe al estómago del hombre lo hizo caer, sacando su cartera algunos billetes, se los tiro al hombre ante unos estupefactos Joey y Mokuba -hay más de donde salieron estos, sí nos dejas en paz- grito reto furioso volteando al hombre en el suelo y señalándole continuo -pero sí nos vuelves a molestar... TE JURO QUE TE ARREPIENTES- tomando del brazo a Joey lo sacó y lo lanzó a la limusina

-perdón, no quería que...- se intento disculpar pero Seto intervenía está vez

-no volverás a esa casa, vivirás en la nuestra- intervino serio tratando de calmar su molestia

-¡genial!- dijo Mokuba tratando de sonar feliz -nos vamos a divertir, y cuando mi hermano viaje lejos ya no me quedaré sólo-

-no te emociones tanto Moky- respondió Joey algo sacado de onda -¡vieron a mi papá! El hombre no pude funcionar sólo, a demás no podemos decir que soy tú novio, que diría la prensa sí ven a un simple mesero, a demás, seamos realistas Kaiba...- dijo Joey pero bajando la voz y la mirada continuo -no estoy precisamente "a tú altura"- haciendo el ademan de las comillas

-yo me encargare de todo eso, así que la decisión está tomada, vivirás conmigo quieras o no- lo tenía que admitir, a pesar de su supuesto enojo, admiraba que Joey siguiera preocupándose por su padre

Joey suspiro -no puedo Seto... Imagínate un mesero saliendo de la mansión Kaiba, te lo tomas muy a la ligera, a demás lo de ayer fue más una... Confesión, que una declaración- dijo Joey cabizbajo –tu y yo no somos nada y no tienes porque…-

-¿que no captas que mi novio no tiene que trabajar?- interrumpió el dueño de los dragones ojiazul -A demás, a quién le importa lo que diga nadie, Mokuba te acepta, dime, ¿crees que tu hermana me rechace?- Preguntó Kaiba secamente mirando por la ventanilla para evitar, en lo posible sonar cursi

-p... pues... no, ella...- el ojimelado se ruborizo estrepitosamente -ella está de acuerdo-

Seto sonrió de medio lado, eso significaba que Joey ya le había planteado la posibilidad, por lo que antes ya tenía sentimientos había el, se sintió mitad orgulloso mitad estúpido por no darse cuenta antes -bien, tú banda de idiotas tampoco les ha molestado así que todo resuelto- dijo ya más tranquilo -a demás, olvídate de tú trabajo, ya no lo necesitarás, tendrás todo en casa-

-¡ah no!- respondió molesto Joey -no tengo vocación ni de mantenido ni de limosnero... A demás ya te dijo que tengo que cuidar de mi padre, no es el mejor pero es el único que tengo-  
-NO ES POSIBLE QUE TE PREOCUPES TANTO POR ESE BORRACHO- grito desconcertado el castaño - y tampoco dije que fueras mantenido-

-"ese borracho" ¡es MI PADRE! claro, tú novio tendrá todo, pero...- bajo su voz y de nuevo la mirada -¿qué hay cuando te aburras de mi? ¿Qué va a ser de mi entonces?- un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, Seto centro sus zafiros en el rostro del rubio -¿que el genio no había pensado en eso? ¿Cuánto duraremos? ¿Hasta la prepa? ¿O hasta que encuentres a alguien a tú altura o simplemente ya no me toleres?- finalizó Joey usando todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible

Seto lo miraba de una forma indeseable, con era posible, pensaba, ¿quién pensaba en final? ¿Como ese perro podía pensar en alguien mejor para el CEO de KC? Sí el maldito mundo estaba plagado de imbéciles, oportunistas, convenencieros, ladrones, mentirosos, gente desagradable, fea, molesta, lame botas, y más calificativos que se le venían a la mente... ¿Como entonces pensaba que había alguien en este mundo mejor que el? Joey que sí bien era torpe, siempre había sido amigo desinteresado, noble, simpático, orgulloso, digno, y era la única persona capaz de ponerle en los pies en la tierra, ponerle un alto cuando más se le subían los humos, una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios, entendió que en realidad amaba mucho a ese "perro callejero" otra vez suspiro...

-sabes, para mi lo de ayer fue más de una confesión...- dijo mirando directo a las meladas orbes de su rubio -para mi, fue una decisión para toda la vida, y con honestidad, espero ser yo quién algún día logré estar a tú altura-

En realidad el adolescente que atestiguaba todo aquello no estaba seguro si lo que decía su hermano era cierto o solo una estrategia para convencer al rubio, pero si era así, por primera vez en la vida podría decirse engañado. ambos sonreían con los ojos iluminados al borde del llanto

*fin del Flashback*

Sí, terrible, pero maravilloso a la vez -de verdad te amo mucho cachorro- susurro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tenía suerte, ambos la tenían, Joey no se podía quejar tampoco, no batalló mucho para acostumbrarse a está vida una vez estuvo seguro que su padre había terminado en un centro de rehabilitación.

Tomo una cajita de su cajón, sí, cada vez que estaba junto a el, se volvía a enamorar, no había nada en este mundo que no hiciera por el, sólo por su amor, y estaba por vivir una vez más otro momento -espero que aceptes...-

-¿que acepte que amor?- pregunto un adormilado Joey bostezando -¿otra vez con tú insomnio?-

-sí, hoy es nuestro aniversario- dijo besando apasionadamente a su rubio –¿recuerdas?-

-¿no es mañana?- pregunto extrañado Joey

-mañana es nuestro aniversario de que te mudaste a casa, pero hoy en de nuestra declaración...- respondió Kaiba seco -así que estos dos días son muy especiales, esta noche cenaremos fuera-

Joey sonrió como niño emocionado -¡espera que se lo cuente a Yugi! Tristán y Tea se morirán de envidia- decía sonriendo contento -y... ¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto guardando la calma al mirar la cajita que Seto sostenía en sus manos

-Nada...- dijo tratando de esconder, pero Joey ya trataba de alcanzarla, aun que Kaiba hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo -¡no es nada! ¡cachorro travieso! ¡Compórtate!- decía escondiendo en la medida de lo posible la cajita  
-¿Que es? ¿Que es?- preguntaba el rubio tratando de alcanzar la cajita hasta que en el juego se cayó de las manos del CEO

Un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de ónix y dos gotas de rubíes de ojos, un dragón negro ojos rojos, cuyas alas echadas hacia atrás formaban el aro, Joey se sorprendió y se cubrió la boca con las manos, casi llorando

-eso es...- ahora sí lloró de alegría -Seto... Tú...- un grito de alegría sonó por el cuarto

-eres terrible para las sorpresas Wheeler!- dijo el castaño después de una carcajada

Después del grito y la carcajada y el festejo, Mokuba no tardó en llegar -¿qué pasó?- Pregunto extrañado el pequeño y al ver la escena quedó extrañado, pues el rubio lloraba mientras Seto tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -en serio, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Aquí tú cuñado que arruino su sorpresa...- acotó Kaiba riéndose mientras Joey lloraba

Mokuba miraba la escena con ternura, el anillo estaba entregado y el compromiso estaba echo, tal vez sus situaciones no serían jamás románticas, cursis ni nada de eso, su vida era así, sin proposiciones románticas, flores, canciones de amo o esas cursilerías que tanto abundan, las vidas de esos dos era asi, un poco absurda pero feliz, se amaban, ¿qué más hacia falta? Mokuba sonrió y cerró la puerta, los dejaría solos, tenían mucho que festejar ese día, que empezarán esa mañana...


End file.
